<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cocoa’s Lucky Day by Ink_Gypsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299182">Cocoa’s Lucky Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy'>Ink_Gypsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Clover Diner Universe [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean and Elijah discuss superstitions about black cats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Astin/Elijah Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lucky Clover Diner Universe [59]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cocoa’s Lucky Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt:  black.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>One of the cable stations was running “31 Days of Halloween,” showing that many days of spooky movies, and as two actors ran across a black cat as they explored a haunted house and shrieked with fright, Elijah asked, “Do people really still think black cats are bad luck?”<p>“It’s a superstition that goes back centuries, to when people believed in witchcraft,” Sean explained.</p>
<p>“How so?”</p>
<p>“Well, if a woman suspected of being a witch had a black cat, people were afraid that the cat was her familiar.”</p>
<p>“Her what?”</p>
<p>“Her familiar.”</p>
<p>Elijah frowned.  “What’s that?”</p>
<p>“A familiar,” Sean explained, “is a demon who takes the form of an animal and does a witch’s bidding.”</p>
<p>The wealth of Sean’s knowledge still amazed Elijah, and he listened intently before declaring, “That’s crazy.”</p>
<p>“Want to hear something even crazier?  Some people even believed that witches could turn themselves into black cats, which made their fear of them make more sense, if something like that can make any kind of sense.”</p>
<p>Cocoa jumped up onto Elijah’s lap and he stroked her.  “Well I think anyone who’s afraid of black cats is silly.  As far as I’m concerned, the day that Cocoa crossed my path was a lucky one.”</p>
<p>“It was,” Sean agreed.  “It was a lucky day for Cocoa because it got her a forever home.”</p>
<p>“And a family,” Elijah added.</p>
<p>Sean smiled, reaching out to run his hand down the soft, dark fur on her back as she purred.  “A forever family.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>